


I won't let you go

by VanyKruemelPendragon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Adrinette, Both of them, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Heterosexual Sex, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love Confessions, Marichat, Marriage Proposal, Unplanned Pregnancy, at least in the beginning, ladrien, they get to know each other, very innocent
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanyKruemelPendragon/pseuds/VanyKruemelPendragon
Summary: Marinette will auf eine Designerschule und ihren Traum endlich leben. An sich nicht verwerflich, allerdings ist diese nirgendwo anders als in New York. Sie will also alle verlassen, um ein neues Leben zu beginnen, um – insgeheim – vielleicht auch endlich die Chance zu haben, über Langzeitschwarm Adrien hinweg zu kommen. Aber… Werden ihre Freunde sie gehen lassen?





	1. Prolog und Kapitel 1

Titel: I won’t let you go  
Zusammenfassung: Marinette will auf eine Designerschule und ihren Traum endlich leben. An sich nicht verwerflich, allerdings ist diese nirgendwo anders als in New York. Sie will also alle verlassen, um ein neues Leben zu beginnen, um – insgeheim – vielleicht auch endlich die Chance zu haben, über Langzeitschwarm Adrien hinweg zu kommen. Aber… Werden ihre Freunde sie gehen lassen?  
Rating: P16  
Pairing: Adrinette/Ladynoir/Ladrinette/Marichat  
Genre: Romanze, Freundschaft  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren und Welt gehört Thomas Astruc, auf dessen Idee die Serie beruht. Die Namen habe ich aus dem Französischen übernommen, da die Deutschen einfach lächerlich klingen (schaut mal German Sub, dann wisst ihr, was ich meine…). Des Weiteren ist es meine Idee, die Figuren so in Szene zu setzen, wie ich es tue.

~*~*~ I won’t let you go ~*~*~  
Prolog – Marinette POV  
Mit zitternden Händen entfaltete ich den Brief der Schule. Ich hoffte so sehr, angenommen zu sein, dass es fast wehtat. Aber ich wollte endlich tun, was ich konnte und meinen Traum leben. Auch wenn ich dafür von allen wegmusste. Bei diesem Gedanken kam mir ein Bild in den Kopf: Adrien, lächelnd, mit funkelnden Augen und der Sonne im Rücken, die sich in seinem blonden Haar brach. Wie lange hatte ich davon geträumt, dass er einmal nur wegen mir lächeln würde.  
‚Adrien…‘  
Ich seufzte auf. Das war auch einer der Gründe, weshalb ich gehen wollte – auch, wenn ich das auf keinen Fall zugeben würde! Aber er würde meine Gefühle niemals erwidern.  
„Marinette?“, hörte ich die piepsige Stimme meines Kwamis.  
„Ja?“  
„Bist du angenommen?“  
„Oh…“  
Das hatte ich gerade völlig vergessen, beim Gedanken an… Er schadete meinem Denkvermögen. Ich blickte auf die gedruckten Zeilen, versuchte ihren Sinn zu entschlüsseln.  
Sehr geehrte Madmoiselle Dupain-Cheng,  
wenn sie noch an einem Platz an unserer Mode- und Designschule interessiert sind, würde ich mich wirklich glücklich schätzen, sie im neuen Semester in New York begrüßen zu dürfen. Ihre Arbeit ist wirklich grandios ausgeführt und wir hoffen, dass nach einer Ausbildung an unserer Hochschule auch andere Designer von ihrer Kreativität profitieren können.  
Haben sie sich bereits um einen Wohnort gekümmert? Anbei finden sie einige Prospekte zu Wohngemeinschaften unserer Schüler.  
Ebenfalls anbei findet sich eine Liste, was sie zum Semesterbeginn mitbringen müssen.  
Mit herzlichen Grüßen,  
B. Smith  
Ich starrte immer wieder auf die Buchstaben; langsam sickerte die Bedeutung in meinen Kopf.  
„Ich… Ich hab’s geschafft… Tikki, ich bin angenommen!“  
Kichernd flog meine Begleiterin an meine Wange und drückte mich.  
„Marinette, das ist super!“  
„Ja… Ja, ich denke, das ist es.“

 

 

A/N: Okay, ich weiß, das ist jetzt nicht gerade sooo viel… Aber hey, in ca. `nem Monat oder so sollte ich die Zeit haben, weiter zu schreiben. Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr dranbleibt. So. Hoffe, ihr habt es gemocht.

 

 

Ach so, Reviews sind natürlich gern gesehen :D

 

 

Okay, Spaß beiseite. Hier ist Kapitel 1 ;) – Adrien POV  
Patrouille. Wie ich dieses Wort neuerdings hasste. Es hielt mich nämlich vom Schlafen ab und ich kann sehr grantig sein, wenn ich nicht ausreichend schlafe. Da der Papion in letzter Zeit dauernd nachts Akumas losschickte, waren die Patrouillen allerdings bitter nötig. Bloß waren sie so… Ermüdend. Der einzige Vorteil war, dass ich dadurch mehr Zeit mit meiner Lady verbringen konnte. Ach, Ladybug… So klug, so schnell, so süß…  
„Adrien, bitte, nicht schon wieder…“  
Hatte ich etwa laut gedacht?  
„Sorry, Plagg. Also, wir sollten los. Plagg, verwandle mich!“  
Der kleine Kwami wurde in meinen Ring gesaugt und ich wurde zu Chat Noir. Ich sprang von meinem Balkon und hüpfte über die Dächer zum Eifelturm, unserem Treffpunkt. Ladybug stand schon an den Metallträger gelehnt und ich huschte lautlos zu ihr. Umso überraschter war ich, sie unaufmerksam und nachdenklich zu erleben. Ich legte meine Hände um ihre Hüfte und meinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter, erst dann schrak sie auf.  
„…Chat, hör auf, mich so zu erschrecken…“  
Ihre Stimme klang trüb und traurig, ganz anders als sonst.  
„Nun, my Lady, wenn du etwas aufmerksamer gewesen wärst, hätte ich mich nicht anschleichen können.“  
„Ach, sei still. Lass uns gehen.“  
Ich runzelte die Stirn. Jetzt war ich tatsächlich besorgt. Kein Konter, der ihrer würdig gewesen wäre. Schnell griff ich nach ihrer Hand und drehte sie zu mir um.  
„Ladybug, was ist los?“  
„Es ist nichts.“  
Okay, es war definitiv etwas. Sie schaute mir nicht in die Augen und es schien fast, als wollte sie vor mir flüchten. Aber ich ließ es auf sich beruhen, in der Hoffnung; sie würde mit mir sprechen. Wir machten also unsere übliche Runde – einmal durch ganz Paris. Es blieb still und außer ein paar Nachtschwärmern war niemand unterwegs. Zwischendurch konnte ich meinen Blick wie immer nicht von ihrer Gestalt nehmen; wie sie sich elegant an ihrem Jojo schwang und stets aufrecht und sicher landete. Aber heute bemerkte ich dadurch auch Unterschiede. Sie schien steifer zu sein, grüblerisch. Ab und zu war sie auch etwas unaufmerksam.  
„Wir sollten aufhören“, sagte ich deshalb.  
„Was? Warum? Unsere Runde ist noch nicht beendet…“  
„Aber wenn du nicht aufpasst und eigentlich nicht wirklich patrouillierst, ist es besser, ich mache allein weiter.“  
„Aber…“  
„Bitte, my Lady, sei vernünftig…“  
„Das sagst gerade du?“  
Die Schultern straffend, reckte ich das Kinn nach oben.  
„Ja. Denn ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert.“  
„…Okay.“  
Was? Hatte sie zugestimmt? Es war etwas Katastrophales passiert. Anders konnte ich mir das nicht erklären. Skeptisch musterte ich sie kurz, bevor ich weitersprang, um die Aufsicht zu beenden.  
Aber was hatte ich erwartet? Als ich wieder am Eifelturm ankam, sah ich niemand anderes als meine Partnerin dort sitzen, den Kopf auf die Knie gesenkt. Dabei sollte sie nach Hause gehen…  
„Du solltest doch nach Hause…“, erinnerte ich sie darum.  
Sie erhob sich und schaute mich an.  
„Aber ich muss noch mit dir reden.“  
„Okay.“  
Einmal tief durchatmend, begann sie mit zittriger Stimme zu sprechen.  
„Ich… Also, ab Sommer… Ich kann nicht weiter mit dir auf die Stadt aufpassen.“ Mir entgleisten die Gesichtszüge. Doch bevor ich etwas entgegnen konnte, sprach sie weiter. „Bitte, lass es mich erklären. Ich… Muss weg. Es ist wirklich wichtig.“  
„Aber warum?“  
„Ich… Das ist egal. Bitte, akzeptiere es einfach.“  
„… Wann gehst du?“  
„In…“ Sie schluckte schwer. „In vier Wochen.“  
Betrübt nickte ich und setzte mich auf das Metall. Ich blickte zu ihr hoch.  
„Ich werde dich vermissen…“  
Was anderes konnte ich nicht sagen. Und wenn sie etwas erledigen wollte, kam sie wieder. Ich musste also nur eine kurze Zeit ohne sie auskommen. Zumindest hoffte ich, dass es nicht allzu lange dauern würde. Auf meine Aussage schloss sie kurz die Augen und wandte sich dann abrupt ab, um sich wegzuschwingen, bevor ich noch etwas sagen konnte.  
Die nächsten drei Wochen war ich so in Gedanken, dass ich nichts in meinem Umfeld mitbekam. Ich legte mir einen Plan zurecht, Ladybug, bevor sie ging, meine Gefühle zu gestehen. Der Unterricht floss an mir vorbei, ohne wirklich hängen zu bleiben und auch meine Pflichten als Model litten. So kam es, dass ich aus meinem Grübeln aufschreckte, als Nino mir seinen Ellenbogen in die Seite stieß.  
„Was?“, flüsterte ich.  
Er zeigte nur nach vorne, wo meine Mitschülerin Marinette nun stand und händeringend auf ihrer Lippe kaute.  
„Also… Ich wollte euch allen was sagen, jetzt, wo es feststeht.“  
Sie hatte jetzt fast die komplette Aufmerksamkeit, sogar von Chloé, die vermutlich hoffte, Gerüchte verbreiten zu können.  
„Ich… Naja, ab nächster Woche bin ich kein Mitglied eurer Klasse mehr, beziehungsweise dieser Schule. Ich… Ich habe einen Studienplatz an einer Hochschule für Design bekommen und werde zum nächsten Semester dort studieren.“  
„Warte, was?“  
Marinette ließ den Kopf hängen.  
„Alya, ich… Tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht eher Bescheid gesagt habe! Du hättest mich umgestimmt…“  
„Ja und das aus gutem Grund! Wo ist das dann? Lille? Genf? Toulouse? Oder in Deutschland?“  
„In… New York…“  
Ein Scheppern ließ die Schwarzhaarige den Kopf hochreißen. Alya war aufgesprungen und hatte die Bank umgeworfen. Jetzt lief sie mit großen Schritten auf ihre Freundin zu.  
„Das ist ja wohl nicht dein Ernst?!“  
Marinette schluckte schwer. Moment, wenn sie nervös wurde, schluckte sie schwer? Wann fuhr sie? In einer Woche? Ich runzelte die Stirn und dachte angestrengt nach. Irgendein Gedanke hing fest… Vielleicht half das Datum ja.  
„Wann fährst du?“, fragte ich deshalb.  
Ihr Blick richtete sich auf mich. Traurige blaue Augen schauten in meine und auch das kam mir so bekannt vor…  
„Am 19. Und ich fliege.“  
„Es… Es ist dein Ernst?“, fragte Alya mit plötzlich trauriger Stimme.  
„Ja.“  
Die beiden umarmten sich und die Klingel entließ uns alle. Der Gedanke quälte mich immer mehr, da ich einfach nicht darauf kam. Wie sonst auch bemerkte ich die Fahrt nach Hause nicht wirklich und ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen, um weiter zu grübeln.  
„Adrien! Ich habe Hunger!“  
„Argh, Plagg! Ich muss nachdenken!“  
„Worüber denn? Was ist so wichtig, dass du mich, deinen besten Freund, verhungern lässt?“  
„Ich… Keine Ahnung.“  
Jetzt hatte ich seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Du weißt nicht, worüber du nachdenkst?“  
„Ja…“ Nervös fuhr ich mir mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Der Gedanke ist irgendwie… Blockiert…“  
„Worum geht es denn?“  
„Marinette… Und Ladybug. Sie beide sind traurig und der Blick… Ach, ich weiß nicht…“  
„Denkst du vielleicht darüber nach, ob Ladybug und Marinette…“  
Ich riss die Augen auf.  
„Plagg, du denkst doch nicht… Marinette ist Ladybug?!“


	2. Kapitel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari trifft eine Entscheidung. Und Chat versteht nichts mehr.

So sehr ich glauben wollte, der Gedanke sei nur eine fixe Idee, musste ich mir bald eingestehen, dass alles zusammenpasste. Paris‘ Heldin war Marinette. Die Figur meiner Träume war Marinette. Meine große Liebe war Marinette! Die Marinette, die gehen wollte. Das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Ich flippte gerade aus.  
„Adrien. Rede mit ihr, versuch rauszubekommen, warum sie geht.“  
„Wegen der Designschule.“  
Mein Kwami verdrehte die Augen.  
„Oh, komm schon, du ausgemachter Trottel! Das ist nicht der einzige Grund. Das erkennt doch ein Blinder!“  
„… Was meinst du, Plagg?“  
„Nichts.“  
„Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach schweigen!“  
Und damit stürzte ich mich auf die kleine Katze, um es – wortwörtlich – aus ihm heraus zu kitzeln. So verpasste ich auch die Zeit. Erst, als es draußen dunkel wurde, bemerkte ich, dass ich erstens Plagg nicht zu fassen bekam und zweitens, dass meine Patrouille mit Ladybug – oder Marinette – vor Stunden begonnen hatte.  
„Plagg, verwandle mich!“, rief ich energisch und stürzte mich aus dem Fenster auf die Dächer, um sie vielleicht noch zu erwischen.  
Abgehetzt kam ich so am Eifelturm an, wo ich tatsächlich ihre schmale Gestalt ausmachen konnte.  
„Du bist spät dran…“, flüsterte sie traurig.  
Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Hauch, zitternd und still.  
„Du hast auf mich gewartet?“, konnte ich nur erstaunt fragen.  
Die Tatsache, dass ich sie eigentlich wegen ihrer Identität konfrontieren wollte, verblasste in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Nein, Chat. Ich bin patrouilliert. Aber ich wollte dir etwas geben.“  
„So, was denn, My Lady?“, fragte ich spielerisch und wollte zu ihr gehen.  
„Stopp. Bleib bitte, wo du bist.“ Abrupt blieb ich stehen, schaute sie nur an. Sie saß im Schatten, nur ihre Silhouette war erkennbar. „Ich möchte dir deine Freiheit geben. Bitte, wähle mit Bedacht.“  
Ich verstand kein Wort.  
„Wie bitte? Könntest du dich klar ausdrücken?“  
Sie stand auf, in einer fließenden Bewegung. Dann wandte sie sich zu mir um und lächelte mich an. Dieses Lächeln raubte mir wie sonst den Atem, doch es erreichte ihre Augen nicht. Ich wollte sie umarmen, festhalten, wenn sie nur wieder lachen würde.  
„Du wirst sehen…“  
Doch bevor sie gehen konnte, hielt ich sie auf.  
„Eins muss ich noch wissen… Warum gehst du?“  
Meine Augen flehten sie an, zu bleiben. Ein Leben ohne sie konnte und wollte ich mir nicht vorstellen. Sie schwang ihr Jojo an eine Straßenlaterne und drehte sich noch einmal zu mir um, den Blick gen Boden gerichtet.  
„Weil der, den ich liebe, das nicht erwidert. Jahrelang habe ich es versucht, aber ich muss nun aufgeben. Ihn vergessen.“  
Sie sprang am Seil in die Tiefe, landete auf dem Dach. Ich konnte ihr nur hinterherblicken. Und wieder erinnerte sie mich extrem an Marinette.  
„Marinette…“, hauchte ich betrübt.  
Sie durfte nicht gehen. Und er musste es verhindern. Dringend. Jetzt sollte er aber erstmal ins Bett.  
*****

Marinette POV  
Ich fürchte, Chat’s Blick wird mich ewig verfolgen. Ich schwang schnell zu Arya und wurde wieder normal. Das hier war wichtig. Sehr wichtig.  
„Alya…?“, rief ich leise und klopfte an ihr Fenster.  
Sie öffnete fast sofort.  
„Mari? Was tust du denn hier?“  
„Mit dir reden.“  
Perplex trat meine beste Freundin zur Seite um mich einzulassen.  
„Worum geht es denn?“  
Völlig fertig ließ ich mich auf ihrem Bett nieder, schlug die Hände auf mein Gesicht. Die richtigen Worte suchend, setzte ich an.  
„Also, ähm… Ich wollte dich um etwas bitten. Aber vorher sollte ich dir etwas erklären.“  
„Nun, dann bin ich ganz Ohr.“  
Vorsichtig holte ich die achteckige Holzbox aus meiner Tasche und öffnete sie, reichte sie Alya.  
„Das hier… Pass bitte gut auf sie auf. Wenn mal wieder ein Akuma Angriff ist, gib sie bitte Chat Noir und erinnere ihn, was Ladybug ihm sagte. Kannst du das für mich tun?“ Die Arme verschränkend, lupfte sie eine Augenbraue und schaute mich an, als wäre ich völlig verrückt geworden. Ich seufzte, das hatte ich erwartet. Wohl oder übel musste ich alles erzählen. „Okay, das hab ich erwartet. Ich erkläre es dir. Aber bitte, du musst mir versprechen, Stillschweigen zu bewahren.“  
„Natürlich.“  
Die Augen schließend, nahm ich einen letzten Atemzug.  
„Ich… Naja, das klingt jetzt mega irre. Aber ich bin Ladybug. Durch diese Ohrringe erschien ein Kwami, Tikki, mit dessen Hilfe ich zu der Heldin werden konnte. Ich habe ab da an der Seite von Chat Noir gegen die böswilligen Angriffe des Papion, unseres Erzfeindes, der die Ohrringe von mir und Chat’s Ring will, gekämpft. Bevor du fragst; nein, ich weiß nicht, wer Chat Noir ist. Ich bat ihn, weise bei einer Nachfolgerin zu wählen. Deshalb muss er meine Miraculousses bekommen. In einer Woche bin ich weg und ohne mich ist er allein. Ich will nicht, dass ihm etwas passiert, deshalb braucht Paris eine neue Ladybug. Das alles ist viel, ich weiß. Aber bitte, versuch es zu verstehen und behalte es für dich.“  
Auch wenn ich nicht so viel erzählt hatte, schaute sie mich an, als wäre ich gerade mit einem Raumschiff gelandet.  
„Du… Wie kannst du Ladybug sein? Du bist schüchtern, tollpatschig und könntest keinem was tun!“  
„Das liegt wahrscheinlich an Tikki. Wenn ich Ladybug bin, habe ich keine Angst. Alles wird verdrängt und ich muss den anderen helfen.“  
„Und warum musst du gehen?“  
„Wegen der Schule, das weißt du doch.“  
„Marinette. Ich hoffe, du willst mir das nicht ernsthaft erzählen. Du bist eine Superheldin! Es muss einen schwerwiegenderen Grund geben, dass du gehst!“  
Ich senkte den Blick, konnte ihr nicht länger in die Augen sehen.  
„Ich… Adrien.“  
„Wie jetzt, Adrien?“, fragte sie nach einer kurzen Pause, in der sie scheinbar auf eine weitere Erklärung gehofft hatte.  
„Naja… Ich komme einfach nicht über ihn hinweg. Er beachtet mich gar nicht, weiß wahrscheinlich kaum, dass ich existiere…“  
„Du gehst, weil er so ein Idiot ist und dich nicht zu schätzen weiß?“  
„… Ja.“ Sie machte Anstalten, etwas zu erwidern, aber das Thema tat einfach nur noch weh. „Alya, wirst du Chat die Box geben?“  
„Wie soll ich ihn finden?“  
„Er hat Patrouillen. Um sechs am Eifelturm. Ich bitte dich.“  
Scheinbar dachte sie ernsthaft darüber nach. Als ich schon erschrocken nachfragen wollte, grinste sie mich an.  
„Natürlich. Ich werde das für dich tun. Aber…“ Ihre Stimme wurde etwas dunkler, eigentlich kaum merklich. „Gibt es keine Möglichkeit, dass du bleibst?“  
„Nein…“, schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Und die, die es gäbe, ist unmöglich.“  
Mit diesen Worten erhob ich mich und kletterte wieder aus dem Fenster.  
„Marinette!“, rief sie mir hinterher. „Welche wäre das?“  
Bitter lächelnd wandte ich ihr den Kopf zu und sagte nur ein Wort. Doch in diesem schwang all die Verzweiflung mit, die mich dazu trieb, meine Heimat zu verlassen.  
„Adrien…“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huuuuiiiiii, so wenig Text im Vergleich zum Rest *skeptisch auf Kapitel schau*  
> Aber ich wollte euch doch bei Laune halten! Demnach: I am pleased to great again, Mr. Cliffhanger! *entschuldigt sich bei allen Englisch- Profis*  
> Jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke, ich glaube, es ist nicht überall ein Cliff am Ende…  
> *panisch alles durchliest*  
> Naja, und wenn schon… Ihr seid dann bestimmt zu neugierig, wie weit ich es noch treibe mit den Beiden ;) Also, wie weit ich sie noch für meine Geschichte missbrauche! Aaaargh! Ich meine, wie viel sie noch durchmachen müssen! Warum klingt das alles immer so falsch >.<  
> Naja, zweideutig ist enindeutig lustiger :D  
> Sooo, dann jetzt für die nächste Woche: *Stellt Marschmallows und Grill hin*  
> Röstet sie, die weißen Kegel! (Ja, nach der geometrischen Form sind Marshmallows kegelförmig!)  
> Viel Spaß bei whatever (ich sollte das am Anfang schreiben, huh?) wünsche ich. LG eure Vany


	3. Kapitel 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien setzt alle Hebel in Bewegung, um sie zum Bleiben zu bewegen.

Kapitel 3 – Adriens POV  
Das Klingeln meines Handys weckte mich. Die letzten Patrouillen waren anstrengender als sonst. Ich hatte keinen Gesprächspartner, keine Ladybug. Und so rann die Zeit nur so an mir vorbei, sodass ich völlig geschockt war, als mich Nino auf Alyas Wunsch hin zum Flughafen beorderte.  
„Dude, es ist echt wichtig.“  
„Ja, schon okay, ich will ja nicht, dass du Stress mit deiner Freundin bekommst.“  
Aber insgeheim hatte ich mit Alya einen Plan ausgeheckt. Ich wusste jetzt, dass Marinette teilweise nur wegen mir weg wollte. Fazit: Ihr einen Grund geben, zu bleiben. Und nebenbei einen Job als Designerin verschaffen. Gestern hatte ich endlich die Zusage meines Vaters bekommen. Auch, wenn ich ihm vielleicht kleine Lügen erzählen musste.  
***** FLASHBACK *****

„Vater? Ich habe eine Bitte an dich.“   
Die Hände hinter meinem Rücken knetend schritt ich langsam in sein Büro.  
„So?“  
Mir sank das Herz in die Hose. Er hatte schlechte Laune.   
„Also, da gibt es dieses Mädchen und…“  
„Nein. Diese Art von Gesprächen führen wir nicht. Vor allem nicht, wenn ich zu Arbeiten habe.“  
Noch nicht einmal hatte er von seinem Tisch aufgeblickt.  
„Nein, das ist nicht… Also, ich meinte eigentlich…“ Nach einem tiefen Atemzug sprach ich weiter. „Sie ist Designerin und wirklich gut.“ Innerlich feierte ich eine Party, als mein Vater, Gabriel Agreste, seinen Stift beiseitelegte, um mich anzuhören. „Sie… Nun, sie hat den Wettbewerb der Schule mehr als einmal gewonnen. Ihr Name ist Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Ich wollte dich bitten, sie einzustellen.“  
Sekundenlang herrschte drückende Stille zwischen uns, während dieser mein Vater mich nur starr anblickte. Nervös begann ich, an meinem Ring zu drehen.  
„Wieso sollte ich das tun?“, fragte er dann.  
„Sie ist wirklich großartig! Ihre Designs sind erstklassig und hochwertig, sie hat wirklich Talent. Und sie hat Spaß an dem, was sie tut. Das merkt man bei jedem Artikel ihrer Kreativität, bei jedem Kleidungsstück. Sie ist mit Herz und Seele bei der Arbeit.“  
„Das mag ja alles der Wahrheit entsprechen, aber ich kann doch kein Kind einstellen. Sie ist in deiner Klasse? Wie alt ist sie? 17? 18? Das ist viel zu jung! In meinem Unternehmen sind nur die besten und qualifiziertesten Designer beschäftigt. Und auch nur die besten Models arbeiten für mich. Also nein. Keine weitere Diskussion. Geh jetzt.“  
Doch ich rührte mich nicht, starrte ihn nur an. Dann begann Wut in mir aufzusteigen. Schnellen Schrittes lief ich durch das Büro und stemmte meine Hände auf den Tisch.  
„Vater, ich weiß, dass du seit Mutters Tod extrem dumm und beschränkt geworden bist, aber wer bist du, dass du Menschen ihre Chancen verbaust und Talent nicht mehr erkennst?!“  
Ja, okay, vielleicht war das etwas hart, aber ich war nun mal sauer. Nun war es auch an ihm, aufzustehen. Langsam erhob er sich und ich rechnete schon mit einer schallenden Ohrfeige… Aber nichts geschah. Sein Blick wurde traurig.  
„Du hättest das nicht sagen dürfen. Du weißt, dass ihr Tod… Ich konnte nichts dafür und ich bin auch nicht darüber hinweg. Du solltest den Respekt mir gegenüber besitzen, nicht so mit mir zu sprechen, Junge. Und mittlerweile solltest du wissen, dass meine Entscheidungen immer richtig sind. Also nein. Es bleibt dabei.“  
„Vater, ich… Mutter hätte dich gebeten, ihr eine Chance zu geben, das weißt du.“  
Ich wandte mich um und hatte die Hand schon auf der Klinke, als seine Stimme mich stehen bleiben ließ.  
„Adrien, ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, warum du dich so für dieses Mädchen einsetzt.“  
Ich schloss kurz die Augen und rief mir ein Bild von Marinette vor Augen, um es ihm bestmöglich erläutern zu können. Eine ganze Rede schwirrte durch meinen Kopf, doch ich sagte nur einen Satz.  
„Ich glaube an sie.“  
„Aber warum?“  
Nun blickte ich ihm doch direkt in die Augen.  
„Weil ich sie liebe. Ich bitte dich für deine zukünftige Schwiegertochter.“  
Ich drückte die Klinke hinunter und verließ das Arbeitszimmer.  
***** FLASHBACK ENDE *****

Als er mir dann mitgeteilt hatte, dass er sie auf Probe einstellen würde, berichtet ich sofort Alya davon. Das Gespräch ging mir immer wieder durch den Kopf, als ich in der Limo saß und mich zum Flughafen fahren ließ. Ich spielte auch in meiner Tasche mit dem Holzkästchen.   
***** FLASHBACK *****

Es war eigentlich der Tag, nachdem ich mit Ladybug gesprochen hatte und sie sich verabschiedet hatte. Ich war auf Patrouille, als ich am Fuße des Eifelturms Alya erblickte. Sie winkte mich zu ihr, sodass ich kurzerhand vor ihren Füßen landete.  
„Hallo, Chat Noir.“  
„Hallo. Gibt es ein Problem?“, fragte ich höflich.  
„Nun, nein, nicht direkt… Ich… Ladybug gab mir etwas für dich.“  
Die Augen aufreißend, schaute ich auf das achteckige Holzkästchen in den Händen meiner Mitschülerin.  
„Das…“  
Mein Blick richtete sich fragend auf die Rothaarige. Sie nickte.  
„Ja, ich weiß Bescheid. Sie bat mich, dir das zu geben. Und dich an ihre Worte zu erinnern.“  
‚Ich möchte dir deine Freiheit geben. Bitte, wähle mit Bedacht.‘  
Die Worte kamen mir wieder in den Sinn. Ich sollte wählen? Der Blick auf das Kästchen mit ihren Miraculousses war der ausschlaggebende Punkt. Ich sollte eine neue Ladybug aussuchen.  
„Danke… Ich… Guten Abend noch.“  
Mit der Schachtel in der Tasche, die brannte wie Kohle, beendete ich meine Patrouille.  
***** FLASHBACK ENDE *****

 

Die Glastüren schwangen automatisch auf und ich sah sie. Im Gespräch mit ihren Eltern und Alya, die Hände um einen Koffer geklammert. Die Rothaarige wandte sich zu den Türen und sie grinste mich an. Ich lief zu den vier Leuten und legte meiner Partnerin die Hand auf die Schulter. Erschrocken wirbelte sie zu mir herum und schlug die Hände vor den Mund.  
„A-Adrien?“  
„Marinette…“ In diesem einen Wort schwangen all meine Gefühle mit. „Kann ich bitte kurz mit dir reden?“  
Blinzelnd schaute sie mich an, nickte dann aber. An der Hand zog ich sie etwas weg, außer Hörweite aller.   
„Was… Ist alles… Was gibt’s?“  
Ihr Stottern ließ sie erröten und zauberte mir ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht. Sie war ja so niedlich.  
„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob dich nichts zum Bleiben bewegen kann…“ Traurig musterte ich sie, blickte ihr tief in die blauen Augen. „Ob ich dich nicht umstimmen kann...“  
Sie seufzte tief.  
„Ich… Also, ähm… Es ist mein Traum… Und…“  
Meine Finger legten sich sanft auf ihre Lippen, ließen sie verstummen und noch mehr erröten.  
„Ich bitte dich, zu bleiben. Für mich, my Lady…“  
Mit einer Verbeugung küsste ich sie sanft auf die Hand. Erstarrt riss sie die Augen auf, schlug die Hand vor ihren Mund.  
„Woher… Was…“  
Als Antwort zog ich die Holzbox mit ihren Ohrringen aus meiner Tasche und legte ihre Hände sanft um diese.  
„Du wünschtest, dass ich weise wähle. Und das tue ich, Prinzessin. Ich lasse dich nicht gehen.“ Um meine Worte zu unterstreichen, fuhr ich mit meinen Fingern sanft ihren Wangenknochen entlang. „Also, gibt es wirklich nicht, was dich zum Bleiben bewegt?“  
„Ich… Also… Nein, tut mir leid, Chat. Ich muss meinen Traum leben…“  
Das durfte ich einfach nicht zulassen. Ich legte sanft meine Lippen auf die ihren, was sie erschrocken keuchen ließ.  
„Du sagtest, du gehst, weil der, den du liebst, das nicht erwidert. Nun, das tut er aber. Ich tue es. Marinette, ich liebe dich.“ Sie schnappte nach Luft. „Und, mit all dieser Liebe, bitte ich dich, als Adrien und auch als Chat Noir, bei mir zu bleiben.“   
Okay. Ja, ich schnurrte tatsächlich bei diesen Worten.  
„Chaton, ich…“  
„Ja, my Lady?“, schnurrte ich, während ich mich erneut verbeugte.   
„Ich…“  
Doch Alya unterbrach sie. Schlitternd kam sie vor uns zum Stehen und keuchte atemlos.  
„OMG, ihr beide… Adrien, hast du es ihr gesagt? Bleibt sie?“  
„Weiß ich was?“   
Verwirrt schaute sie erst ihre beste Freundin, dann mich an. Genauer gesagt schaute sie mir tief in die Augen.   
„Dass mein Vater dich hier als Designerin möchte.“ Langsam, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, fiel ich vor ihr auf die Knie. „Marinette, ohne dich kann ich das nicht, weiß nicht mehr weiter. Ich brauche dich.“  
Wenn sie vorher schon rot war, ähnelte sie nun einer überreifen Tomate. Alya konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen, doch meine Lady hatte nur Augen für mich. Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und schaute plötzlich sehr verführerisch.   
„Kitty, du solltest aufstehen. So lass ich mich nicht in Paris mit dir blicken.“  
Ich musste nicht darüber nachdenken, was die Worte bedeuteten. Denn mein Herz, das sich beschleunigte, war Antwort genug. Meine Partnerin, meine Freundin… Meine Heldin blieb bei mir. Rasch erhob ich mich und küsste sie flüchtig auf die Lippen, bevor ich vor diesen verweilte und murmelte:  
„Gib es zu, ich bin unwiderstehlich…“  
Ihr Grinsen war endlich wieder echt. Und mein Schnurren, als sie mich hinter dem Ohr kraulte, leider auch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was ich sagte, revidiere ich. Das hier ist auch nur eine Seite mehr als das vorherige. Ich will aber halt auch nicht so viel schreiben…  
> *haha*  
> Das hier war mal als Oneshot geplant. Dann als Twoshot. Jetzt sind es über fünf Kapitel. (Die genaue Anzahl seht ihr dann… Okay und ich hab sie grad nicht im Kopf.)  
> Naja, ist besser so, oder? Oneshots über 30.000 Seiten (#Übertreibung) liest ja auch keiner… *hust* Außer mir vielleicht.  
> Wirklich, nur einmal… *sich am Kopf kratzt* Oder zwei…? Naja, nicht sooo oft! Der eine hatte auch nur 19 ½ Seiten. (Drarry – obviously…)  
> Naja. Bis nächsten Sonntag wünsche ich, eure Vany, euch und auch schöne Grüße und viel Spaß (es sollte WIRKLICH an den Anfang…) von den… Gummibärchen. *Stellt offene Tüte hin* Greift zu und überlebt bis nächsten Sonntag (oder auch nicht…? Lasst euch doch nette Reviews einfallen und Favorisiert oder empfehlt ;) vielleicht kommt dann zwischendurch auch mal ein Kapitel? *grinst*)


	4. Kapitel 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wie geht es weiter mit den Beiden? Die Zukunft ruft.

Kapitel 4 – Marinette POV  
Nervös umklammerte ich Adriens Hand noch fester. Ich bekam die Chance, für seinen Vater zu arbeiten. Der Gabriel Agreste war. Einer der größten Modedesigner. Und ich, ein tollpatschiges, nichtsnutziges, durchschnittliches Mädchen, bekam die Möglichkeit. Wie er ihn dazu überredet hatte, war mir dennoch schleierhaft. Nun, vielleicht würde ich es erfahren. Da, das Tor. Ich erwartete, dass er einen Schlüssel haben würde, aber stattdessen bewegte sich die silberne Kamera und die Flügel schwangen auf.  
„Bereit, Marinette?“, erfragte mein Freund, – Freund! Wie in fester Freund! – während er meine Hand kurz drückte und mir tief in die Augen schaute.  
„I-ich…“  
Er lachte. Sein wunderschönes Lachen.  
„Keine Sorge, er wird dich nicht beißen – das ist dann eher mein Part“, zwinkerte er in voller Chat Manier.  
Kichernd boxte ich ihm gegen die Schulter und verdrehte die Augen. Seine Aussage hatte zwei Folgen. Erstens hatte ich Bilder im Kopf, in welchen Situationen er mich beißen würde und zweitens lenkte es mich etwas ab.  
„Versprochen?“, fragte ich deshalb mit einem süffisanten Grinsen, dass ihm das Herz einen Takt aussetzen ließ.   
Die Frage, ob ich seinen Vater oder ihn meinte, stellte sich gar nicht.  
„Nun, wir werden sehen“, schnurrte er vergnügt.  
Jetzt war es an mir, zu erröten und scharf Luft zu holen.  
‚Stopp!‘, rief ich mich innerlich zur Ruhe.   
Diese Bilder waren nun wirklich nicht förderlich. Immerhin musste ich mich jetzt meinem zukünftigen Chef stellen. Meine Wangen brannten noch immer, als uns Adriens Managerin – oder was auch immer sie war – die Tür aufhielt und mir aufmunternd zulächelte. Zögerlich erwiderte ich dieses, bevor ich mich umsah. Und noch nervöser wurde. Die Halle war riesig und alles zeugte von dem Reichtum der Familie. Ein wenig schüchterte mich das schon ein. Er war außergewöhnlich, wunderschön, charmant, liebenswürdig… Schlicht perfekt. Und ich… Vielleicht hätte Chloé in diesem Punkt besser zu ihm gepasst als ich. Adrien erstarrte neben mir.  
„Marinette. Ich hoffe, du meinst das jetzt nicht ernst? Was will ich mit Chloé? Du bist wunderschön, lieb, treu, gerecht und friedliebend. Ich liebe dich. Dich, nicht Chloé Nervensäge von Burgeois.“  
All diese Worte flüsterte er mir ins Ohr, was mich wieder erröten ließ.  
„Ich… liebe dich auch…“, flüsterte ich, ebenso leise, zurück.

A/N: Vielleicht hätten sie laut reden sollen. Dann wäre ihnen einiges erspart geblieben. Aber dazu später.

Fest entschlossen klopfte mein blondes Kätzchen an die Tür des väterlichen Büros. Auf das harsche „Herein“, welches mir eine Gänsehaut der schlechten Art über den Rücken jagte, traten wir beide ein.  
„Aaah, Adrien. Das ist also die junge Dame, von der ich schon so viel gehört habe…“  
Der Blonde erhob sich und kam geschäftigen Schrittes auf uns zu.  
„Vater, das ist Marinette Dupain-Cheng.“  
„Madmoiselle, ich hörte, sie haben schon einige Desingaufgaben der Schule mit Bravour bestanden. Haben sie eine Mappe mit Entwürfen, damit ich mich davon selbst überzeugen kann? Natürlich ändert das nichts an den zwei Monaten Probe, die sie für mich arbeiten können.“  
Probe? Oh, ich musste dringend mit Adrien und Alya ein ernstes Wort wechseln.  
„Vater! Ich bitte dich, nicht so förmlich zu sein.“  
„J-ja, Monsieur Agreste, sie können mich duzen“, beeilte ich mich, zuzustimmen.  
„Natürlich. Wie dumm von mir, meine baldige Schwiegertochter zu siezen.“ Mir entglitten die Gesichtszüge bei dieser Aussage. Oh, sowas von dringend war dieses Gespräch! „Nun, Madmoiselle… Marinette. Auf eine gelingende Probezeit.“  
Ich schüttelte seine Hand, auch wenn ich das Gefühl hatte, er versuchte, mir die Hand zu zerquetschen. Wir verließen das Büro und ich begann, vorauszugehen – Richtung Tür.  
„Marinette?“, hörte ich ihn verwirrt sagen.  
„Ich möchte nach Hause, Adrien.“  
Okay, vielleicht war meine Stimme etwas kühl. Aber ich fühlte mich hintergangen. Das alles kam viel zu schnell. Zumindest wusste ich jetzt, dass ich die Chance nicht etwa wegen Talent bekam, sondern einfach, weil er gelogen hatte.  
„Aber…“  
„Nein, kein aber. Wir sprechen uns morgen früh bei mir. Wenn du möchtest. Ich gehe jetzt nach Hause.“  
Damit ließ ich ihn allein in der Eingangshalle stehen und lief die Treppen hinunter, um das Grundstück zu verlassen. So entging mir der traurige Blick meines Freundes und auch die Skepsis im Blick des Hausherren, bevor dieser zurück in sein Büro trat.  
*****

Adrien POV  
Völlig verrückt vor Nervosität, wissend, dass ich Etwas falsch gemacht hatte, erschien ich Punkt zehn auf dem Balkon meiner Lady. Wortlos öffnete sie mir die Tür und setzte sich wieder vor ihren Schreibtisch, um weiter zu zeichnen. Das Kratzen des Bleistifts auf dem Papier war laut; vermutlich drückte sie fester auf, als sie musste.  
„Mari, was ist los?“  
Wütend wirbelte sie mit ihrem Stuhl herum.  
„Was los ist?! Nun, mal abgesehen, dass ich blieb, weil ihr mir sagtet, es sei sicher, dass ich für deinen Vater arbeiten könnte und der Tatsache, dass du ihm scheinbar was uns betrifft Einiges erzählt hast, wovon ich wahrscheinlich nicht mal selbst etwas wusste beziehungsweise, was wahrscheinlich nicht mal passiert ist, hast du mich belogen und enttäuscht. Schwiegertochter? Wir sind seit drei Tagen zusammen, Kitty!“  
Das alles kam in einem solchen Wortschwall heraus, dass ich mit jeder einzelnen Silbe weiter zusammensank. Ja, ich hätte es ihr erzählen sollen, aber dass sie so wütend sein würde? Doch was mir das Herz zerriss, waren ihre Worte am Ende. Enttäuschung - Schwiegertochter. Es hallte unendlich oft in meinem Geist nach. Ich musste es wissen.  
„Nun, ich weiß, ich hätte dich erst fragen sollen, aber ich hab ja jetzt meine Antwort. Tut mir leid. Ich ging davon aus… Ach, ist schon okay. Mein Fehler.“  
„Was meinst du?“  
Ihre Wut schien plötzlich verraucht zu sein.  
„Ist okay. Ich hätte nicht davon ausgehen sollen, dass du mich irgendwann heiraten wollen würdest. Ich hätte vielleicht realistisch denken sollen. Tut mir leid, my Lady.“   
Jetzt riss sie die Augen vor Überraschung auf.  
„A-Adrien, ich… Ich meinte nie… Also… Natürlich will ich… Aber…“ Ich schaute sie an. „Aber es ist doch recht früh, oder?“  
Nun blinzelte ich verwirrt.  
„Du… Du willst?“  
Ein feines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.  
„Natürlich will ich, silly Cat…“  
„Naja, verlobt auf unbestimmte Zeit ist doch auch nicht so schlecht. Ich dachte nur, weil du doch enttäuscht bist…“  
„Ach, Adrien! Ich war überrumpelt. Das hat mich einfach überfordert.“  
Glücklich ausatmend schloss ich die Augen. Ich hatte wirklich Angst gehabt.  
*****

Nichtsdestotrotz klingelte abends mein Handy Sturm. Müde nahm ich ab und musste mir das Telefon sofort vom Ohr weghalten.  
„… KANNST DOCH NICHT EINFACH SAGEN, IHR WÄRT VERLOBT!!! DU MUSST IHR EINEN ANTRAG MACHEN, DU IDIOT!“  
„Sch, Alya, beruhige dich bitte!“  
„Du hast…“  
„Ja. Ich weiß, dass das nicht alles war. Aber ich war abgelenkt von einem anderen Problem. Mein Vater…“  
„Was ist mit ihm?“   
Das Keifernde war aus ihrer Stimme der Sorge gewichen. Ich fuhr mir mit der Hand durchs Gesicht.  
„Er… Ich… Er denkt, sie sei nur auf Ruhm und Geld aus…“  
„WAS?!“  
„Autsch… Nicht so laut… ich erklär es dir…“  
Und so erzählte ich ihr, was ich gehört hatte.  
***** FLASHBACK *****  
Marinette war gerade gegangen. Ich lief deprimiert die Treppe hinauf und wollte mein Zimmer betreten, als ich leise Stimmen wahrnahm. Meine Neugier siegte.  
„… nicht, dass sie es ernst mit ihm meint, Monsieur.“  
„Diesen Gedanken hatte ich auch. Er ist ein Model, berühmt und reich. Klar ist es da reizvoll, ihm etwas vorzuspielen. Und dass sie dadurch auch noch an eine Stelle hier kommt, ist wohl doppelt Glück für das Kind.“  
Ging es um Marinette?  
„Nun, sie ließ ihn, nach dem Gespräch, einfach stehen.“  
„Ich habe es bemerkt.“  
„Monsieur? Ich denke allerdings, seine Gefühle sind echt. Er war wirklich verletzt.“  
„So? Also ist es kein Plan von ihm, mich zu intrigieren, sondern sie nutzt ihn gänzlich aus?“  
„Ich befürchte es…“  
Nein! Ich war kurz davor, den Raum zu stürmen, um sie beide von der Realität zu überzeugen – nämlich, dass Marinette sehr wohl Gefühle für mich hatte. Doch dann sprach Nathalie weiter, leiser als zuvor und ich spitzte die Ohren, um alles zu verstehen.  
„Zumal… Die beiden sind erwachsen, auch wenn erst 18 Jahre alt. Allerdings… Um verlobt zu sein, müsste das Ganze schon eine Weile so gehen. Und… Nun, Adrien ist noch… unerfahren auf manchen Gebieten.“  
Mir begannen die Ohren zu glühen. Dass ich noch Jungfrau war, hatte ich nur einer Person erzählt. Nino, als er bei mir war.  
„Wie meinen?“  
„Nun… Vor etwa einem Monat hörte ich durch Zufall ein Gespräch zwischen ihm und seinem Freund, Nino.“  
„Wer ist das denn? Der schlechte Umgang?“  
„Ja, Monsieur. Jedenfalls… Sie unterhielten sich über das Thema… Naja… Über Sex.“  
„… Du willst mir damit sagen, dass mein Sohn noch nie…“  
„Ja. Und da ich davon ausgehe, dass die Beziehung der beiden schon länger geht, ist das der Hauptpunkt meiner Gedanken. Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass sie ihm das Herz bricht.“  
„Nun, das ist in diesem Alter allerdings seltsam…“  
Meine Lüge wurde immer kritischer für uns beide. Wenn Nino das nächste Mal da wäre, würde ich wohl ihm eine Lüge auftischen müssen.  
***** FLASHBACK ENDE *****

„Also… Du willst Nino, wenn er da ist, eine Lüge erzählen? Damit dein Vater nicht mehr denkt, Marinette würde dich benutzen?“, fasste sie zusammen.  
„Ja.“  
„Ich könnte dich gerade schlagen, weißt du das?“  
„Was? Warum?“  
„Bist du mal auf die Idee gekommen, statt zu lügen, mit Marinette zu reden? Und es vielleicht tatsächlich zu machen?“  
Auf diesen Gedanken war ich wirklich nicht gekommen.  
„Aber… Wir sind nicht verheiratet… Und erst so kurz zusammen… Es ist kritisch. Und… Ich hab vielleicht auch etwas Angst davor. Ähm, Alya?“  
„Mh?“  
„Du schienst nicht überrascht, als ich dir sagte, dass ich… Naja… Ähm… Du weißt schon.“  
„Adrien, wie naiv bist du eigentlich?“  
„Warum?“  
„Ich bin mit Nino zusammen. Meinst du, ich wusste das noch nicht?“  
„Dieser…“, knirschte ich.  
„Du musst jedenfalls keine Angst haben. Aber bitte, versuch, mit Mari zu reden. Lüg Nino nicht an, wenn es andere Wege gibt. Bitte, ja?“  
„… Okay…“  
„Und, Adrien?“  
„Ja?“  
„Mach ihr einen Antrag!“  
Meine Antwort ging in dem Haltezeichen unter, das mir mitteilte, dass Alya aufgelegt hatte.   
Frustriert raufte ich die Haare. Ich musste mir wirklich etwas überlegen. Ich schrieb Marinette noch schnell eine SMS, dass ich mit ihr reden wollte und machte mich fertig für die Patrouille mit Ladybug… Bis mir einfiel, dass ich mir die SMS hätte sparen können. Demnach huschte ich aus dem Fenster und setzte mich auf die Metallplattform am Eifelturm. Lange musste ich auch nicht warten.  
„Hey, Chat. Du wolltest reden?“, fragte sie nervös.  
„Ja… Was ist los?“  
„Hä? Was meinst du?“  
„Du bist so nervös…“  
„Ich… Naja, du hast geschrieben, ‚Wir müssen reden.‘, das ist nicht gerade ein Omen von guten Nachrichten…“  
„Oh… Nun, es ging eigentlich um… Naja…“  
Es ging nicht. Ich wurde rot. Aber die Worte kamen nicht. Das konnte ich nicht fragen!  
„Ja..?“ Sie kam auf mich zu und legte eine Hand an meine Wange. „Du weißt, du kannst mit mir reden?“  
Ich nickte nur.  
„Naja, ich hab mich gefragt, ob… Nun…“  
‚Komm schon, Adrien, sie wird schon nicht ausflippen! Für sie ist es sicher nichts Neues.‘, versuchte ich mir Mut zu machen.  
„Würdest du am Samstag mit mir Essen gehen..?“  
Ihr Gesicht hellte auf.  
„Aber klar, es wäre mir eine Ehre.“  
Sie knickste. Das sah allerdings etwas schief aus, sodass ich mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.   
„Na, das üben wir noch, my Lady.“  
„Chat!“  
Lachend fiel sie über mich her. Natürlich nicht im wörtlichen Sinne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was denn, ihr denkt doch nicht, dass es das war? Klar, es ist P16, aber das heißt doch nicht, dass ich nach der Erwähnung des Wortes Sex schon aufhöre :D Ich werde nur nicht so ausführlich wie in meinen Yaoi Texten :D   
> Also, das war jedenfalls Kapitel 4. Hoffe, es hat etwas gefallen ;) Nächsten Sonntag lesen wir uns dann, in alter Frische wieder. Mit Kapitel 5. LG eure Vany


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antrag und anderes. Folgen davon. ;)

Kapitel 5 – Nino POV  
Ehrlich, ich war überrascht. Seit mein bester Freund mit Marinette zusammen war und ich mit Alya, hatte unsere gemeinsame Zeit abgenommen. Dass er mich da zu sich holte, um Anime zu schauen, war unerwartet.  
„Alter, dieses Staffelende war so episch…“  
„Ja, es war genial! Aber die Entscheidung von Hikari hat mich echt überrascht. Dass er sein Leben aufgeben würde, nur, damit er bei ihr sein kann…“  
„Adrien.“ Ich schaute ihn belustigt an. „Wir wissen beide, dass du dasselbe für Mari tun würdest. A pro pos… Wo ist denn deine Herzdame?“  
Er wurde rot.  
„Sie… Naja, sie ist nicht gerade ein Fan von Anime…“  
Erstaunt lupfte ich eine Augenbraue. Das hatte ich nicht erwartet.  
„Wie kann sie denn bitte keine Anime mögen?!“  
„Mag Alya das denn?“  
„Touché, Dude…“  
Es war schon amüsant. Da fiel mir eine andere Frage ein. Während Adrien nun also die nächste DVD einlegte, dachte ich über meine Worte nach.  
„Du, Adrien?“  
„Mh?“, kam nur als Antwort.  
„Du und Mari…“  
„Hast du Hunger?“, wurde ich gefragt. Was hatte das denn jetzt mit dem Thema zu tun? Abwartend schaute er mich an. „Nino?“, tönte es, als ich keine Antwort gab.  
„Mh… Vielleicht ein Bisschen. Kann ich ein Croissant haben?“  
„Mit Schokolade?“  
Das klang ja fast vorwurfsvoll!  
„Hey, ich bin kein Model, das auf die Figur schauen muss! Und Schokocroissant ist echt lecker!“  
Der Blonde verdrehte die Augen und drückte den Knopf der Sprechanlage.  
„Könnte ich bitte vier Croissants mit Schokolade bekommen?“  
Ohne Antwort zu erwarten – okay, die machten eh, was er wollte – ließ er sich wieder neben mir nieder.  
„Okay. Also, Staffel drei ist drin.“  
Mit einem kurzen Klicken startete die erste Folge und die Melodie der Serie klang schallend und melodisch aus den Lautsprechern.  
„Du hast nicht geantwortet…“, sagte ich nach einer kurzen Weile.  
„Worauf?“  
„Naja, ob du und Marinette… Naja… Ihr seid beide 18 und ich dachte…“  
Peinlich berührt mit einem leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen fuhr ich mir mit der Hand durch den Nacken. Auch mein bester Freund errötete stark.  
„Ich… Warum fragst du?“  
„R-rein aus Interesse, nicht schlimm, wenn du nicht antworten willst…“  
„Schon okay…“ Aber mehr als ein Murmeln war seine Stimme nicht. „Ich… Ja. Also, nicht mehr. Also… Wir haben…“  
Ich war erstaunt, dass ein Model, das dauernd im Rampenlicht stand, so stotternd und verlegen werden konnte. Seine Stimme brach weg, aber ich musste die Gelegenheit nutzen, etwas zu erfahren. Wenn Adrien, Meister des Pokerface und Gentleman erster Klasse, mal über sich sprach.  
„War das geplant?“, fragte ich deshalb geradeheraus.  
Sein Kopf schnellte hoch und große, grüne Augen schauten mich schockiert an.  
„Warum ist das wichtig?“  
Ich runzelte die Stirn. War diese Frage ernst gemeint?  
„Naja... Ich weiß von Alya, dass Marinette keine Pille nimmt oder sowas. Und daher hab ich gefragt, weil man ja als…“ Ich senkte die Stimme kurz. „Jungfrau keine Kondome oder so einstecken hat…“  
„Wie… Wie kommst du auf diesen Gedanken? Ich…“  
Er war überfordert. Das war zu viel für sein Schamgefühl, so wie er glühte. Bei dem tiefen Rotton seiner Haut hatte ich Angst, er würde explodieren.  
„Naja, ich hab sie gefragt, weil sie sich aufgeregt hat, dass sie durch die Pille zunimmt und Mari das Problem nicht hat, weil sie die nicht nimmt. Daher hab ich…“  
„Nino!“, unterbrach er mich. „Ich meinte nicht, woher du weißt, dass meine Freundin keine Medikamente nimmt, sondern warum du wegen Kondomen gefragt hast.“  
Mir entglitten alle Gesichtszüge und mein Herz rutschte mir in die Hose.  
„A-Adrien, hat dich nie jemand aufgeklärt?“  
„Weswegen?“  
Mein Mund schnappte auf und zu, aber kein Wort drang heraus.

POV Nathalie  
Mir fiel fast das Tablett aus der Hand, als ich gespannt und erschrocken hörte, was mein Schützling da gesagt hatte. Die Gedanken rasten. Ich hatte seinen Vater vor Jahren gebeten, seinen Sohn aufzuklären. Scheinbar hatte er das versäumt. Nun gut, zum Einen schien es zwischen den beiden Teenagern tatsächlich eine Beziehung zu geben, aber zum Anderen hatten wahrscheinlich beide vergessen, zu verhüten und das hieß… Das hieß… Während Nino seinem besten Freund also alles erklärte und dieser immer bleicher wurde, stellte ich das Tablett ab, klopfte und lief schleunigst ins Büro meines Arbeitgebers. Allerdings nicht schnell genug, als dass Adrien mich um die Ecke biegen sah und mir skeptisch nachschaute.  
„Monsieur, ich weiß, sie haben einen wichtigen Termin, aber meine Neuigkeit ist von immenser Wichtigkeit“, schneite ich in sein Büro.  
„Nathalie. Kann das nicht warten? Ich bin in einer Konferenz“, sagte er, während er das Mikrophon aus dem Computer zog.  
„Adrien. Es geht um ihren Sohn.“  
Alarmiert stand er auf.  
„Was ist passiert?“  
„Nun, es geht um seine Verlobte. Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng.“  
Sein Blick wurde düster. Gefährlich schlich er um seinen Tisch herum und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
„Was ist mit ihr? Hat sie ihn verletzt?“  
„Nicht direkt.“ Plötzlich nervös verschränkte ich die Hände hinter dem Rücken. „Sie ist schwanger. Zumindest mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit.“  
Noch nie hatte ich Gabriel Agreste erbleichen sehen. Und noch nie hatte er eine Konferenz abgesagt oder unterbrochen. Als der Bildschirm schwarz wurde, richtet sich sein Blick wieder auf mich.  
„Wie konnte das passieren?“  
„Indem die beiden scheinbar keine Ahnung von Verhütung hatten.“  
„Warum war mein Sohn nicht aufgeklärt?“  
„Nun… Ich bat euch, ihn selbst zu diesem Thema zu informieren. Und ihr stimmtet zu, da ihr dies sowieso wünschtet. Da er euer Sohn ist.“  
„Soll das heißen, es ist meine Schuld?!“  
„N-Nein, Monsieur, ich wollte etwas Derartiges niemals sagen!“  
Dieses Temperament war wirklich zum Fürchten.  
„Nun, ich werde ein entsprechendes Gespräch bald mit beiden führen. Wende dich bitte an Marinette. Begleite sie zum Arzt. Ich will über Alles Bescheid wissen. Geh jetzt.“  
Das ließ ich mir nicht zweimal sagen. Als ich aus der Tür trat, stieß ich mit Adrien zusammen, der kalkweiß war und mich erschrocken anblickte.  
„Adrien.“ Bemüht, Fassung zu bewahren, geleitete ich ihn ins Wohnzimmer. „Möchtest du darüber sprechen?“  
Er schüttelte matt den Kopf. Wirklich bedenklich…Ich begann, mir ernsthafte Sorgen um ihn zu machen.  
***** 

POV Adrien  
Auch noch am Abend des Dates klingelten mir die Ohren von dem, was Nino mir erklärt hatte und von dem, was ich gehört hatte. Diese Lüge wurde schlimmer, als erwartet und geriet außer Kontrolle. Ich musste Marinette alles beichten – oder dafür sorgen, dass ich, im Nachhinein betrachtet, nicht gelogen hatte. Nervös wie sonst nie zupfte ich zum millionsten Mal an meinem Jacket herum und fuhr mir durch die Haare. Einem seelischen Wrack gleichend, stand ich vor der Haustür meiner großen Liebe und hatte Angst. Auftritte? Kein Problem. Laufsteg? Mit Links! Photoshooting? Nerven aus Stahl. Aber ein Date mit dem Mädchen meiner Träume? Katastrophale Auswirkungen. Tatsächlich war ich kurz davor, mich zu übergeben. Das war so untypisch für mich, dass ich sogar davor zurückschreckte, Nino um Rat zu fragen - es hätte eh nur ein hämisches Lachen zur Folge gehabt und die Aussage, ich solle mich nicht so anstellen… Die Anspannung nahm, obwohl ich nicht dachte, dass dies möglich gewesen wäre, noch zu, als Marinette in einem strahlend hellblauen Kleid, welches perfekt mit ihren Augen harmonierte, die Treppe hinunterging. Das Kleid war bodenlang mit einem silbern bestickten Oberteil, dass sich, als wäre es nur für sie gemacht – was es auch war, wie ich mich erinnern musste – an ihre Figur anschmiegte und mir die Hitze in die Wangen steigen ließ. Mit glänzenden Augen stellte sie sich vor mich, schob eine Haarsträhne ihrer offenen Haare hinters Ohr und schob mir das Kinn nach oben.  
„Mund zu, Kitty. Du sabberst sonst noch los.“  
Verlegen fuhr ich mir mit der Hand durch den Nacken und spürte die Röte, die sich langsam über meine Wangen legte.  
„Ich, ähm ja… Können wir?“  
Galant bot ich ihr meinen Arm dar und blickte ihr tief in die Augen, in denen ich versinken könnte.  
„Bereit, wenn du es bist…“  
Entgegen ihrer Worte war ihre Stimme kaum mehr als ein Hauch. Aber es war verständlich. Ich wurde dauernd von Paparazzi verfolgt, sodass sie diesem Trubel ebenfalls ausgesetzt sein würde. Tief durchatmend nickte sie, als müsste sie sich selbst Mut zusprechen und stieg in die Limousine. Die Fahrt war kurz bis zum Restaurant ‚Du Seine‘, sodass wir im Auto eigentlich kaum ein Wort wechselten. Panik stieg in mir auf. Wie sollte ich sie nur dazu überreden, diese… Lüge wahrzumachen? Wieder schaute ich sie an und bekam einen sorgenvollen Blick zur Antwort.  
„Adrien…“ Sanft legte sie ihre Hand auf meine. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
„Ja… Es ist nur… Ich bin etwas nervös.“ Mein Blick fiel aus dem Fenster. „Wir sind da, my Lady.“  
„Es ist seltsam… Ich bin noch nie mit einer Limo irgendwo angekommen…“  
„Und vermutlich hattest du auch noch nicht wirklich als Marinette das Vergnügen von Paparazzi.“  
Große blaue Augen schauten mich überrascht an.  
„P-Paparazzi?“  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Bugaboo.“  
Schelmisch zwinkerte ich ihr zu, bevor ich ausstieg, um ihr die Hand zu reichen. Fast sofort wurden wir geblendet und ich verdrehte die Augen, lächelte allerdings mein typisches Modellächeln.  
„Monsieur Adrien, können sie ein Statement geben?“, drängelte die Reporterin des ‚Journée du mode‘ sich zu uns vor. „Würden sie in zwei Wochen zu einem Interview in meine Show kommen?“  
„Ich werde in meinen Terminen nachschauen.“  
Das war die einzige Zusicherung meinerseits, die ich machte, bevor wir in das Restaurant traten und die Glastüren die lauten Fragen übertönten. Ein Ober kam auf uns zu.  
„Monsieur, haben sie reserviert?“  
Ein Lächeln konnte ich mir ob dieser Frage nicht verkneifen.  
„Für Agreste.“  
„O-Oh, oui, natürlich. Ich geleite sie ins Obergeschoss.“  
„Adrien? Warum benehmen sich alle so komisch?“, wollte meine Begleitung flüsternd wissen.  
„Ach, mein Vater… Er…“ Genervt stöhnte ich auf. „Du hast ihn doch kennengelernt.“  
„Ja… Ich…“ Ihre Stimme schrillte eine Oktave in die Höhe. „Ähm, Kitty?“  
Die Frage, was los ist, war unnötig. Ihre Unsicherheit war einfach liebenswert. Ich hatte im Obergeschoss einen Privattisch bestellt – als Agreste genießt man nun mal ein gewisses Ansehen. Daher standen wir jetzt vor einem einzelnen, weiß gedeckten Tisch mit einem goldenen Kerzenständer. Kichernd verneigte ich mich vor ihr und platzierte einen Kuss auf ihre Hand, um dann ihren Stuhl vorzurücken und sie an den Tisch zu schieben. Meine Nervosität stieg mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich. Das Essen wurde aufgetragen und wir aßen fast stillschweigend. Zwischen Hauptgang und Nachtisch erhob sich Marinette und umrundete den Tisch. Die Hand auf meinem Knie, schaute sie mich skeptisch an. Grün traf auf blau und mir wurde heiß.  
„Adrien, ich kenne dich. Und das hier, das bist nicht du. Du bist vorlaut und frech. Jetzt allerdings bist du ein Nervenbündel. Geht es dir wirklich gut?“  
„Mari…“ Nun gut, dann eben jetzt. „Du bist liebenswürdig, ehrlich, treu, kreativ, ehrgeizig und sanft. Ja, wir sind noch nicht lang zusammen und ich bin auch ziemlich feige… Als ich dich traf, kamst du mir vor, wie ein Wirbelwind, der alles durcheinanderbringt. Als Ladybug und, später, auch als Marinette. Ich war auf den ersten Blick in die heldenhafte Seite an dir verliebt und hatte Angst, dass mich der Mensch dahinter enttäuschen würde. Aber du ahnst nicht, wie glücklich ich war, als ich herausfand, dass du es bist. Denn als Chat Noir konnte ich dich richtig kennenlernen, wie es als Adrien nicht möglich war. Anfangs, als du in meiner Nähe nicht klar sprechen konntest, dachte ich, du würdest mich vielleicht nicht mögen oder zu eingeschüchtert sein wegen meinem Vater. Du… Damals, wegen dem Regenschirm… Du warst eine der ersten Freundinnen, die ich hatte. Und der Gedanke, du würdest mich hassen, graute mir. Ich war überglücklich, als ich erkannte, dass du meine Gefühle erwiderst. Marinette Dupain- Cheng, ich liebe dich. Und deshalb möchte ich dich fragen, ob du ab sofort dein Leben an meiner Seite verbringen möchtest?“ Sie war still. Die Augen aufgerissen, verkrampfte sie ihre Hand in meiner. „My Lady..? Könntest du bitte etwas sagen?“  
„Ich… Ja. Ja, natürlich will ich!“  
Es war, als fiele mir ein Stein vom Herzen. Glücklich atmete ich die Luft, die ich angehalten hatte, aus und schloss die Augen.  
„Danke…“  
Der Nachtisch kam.  
„Wofür? Adrien, du hast doch nicht wirklich gedacht, ich würde nein sagen?“  
„Nun… Ich hatte die Angst, es würde passieren…“  
Sie lachte glockenhell, sodass ich nicht anders konnte, als zu lächeln. Meine Lady, mein Traum, mein Leben… Und sie hatte zugestimmt, mich wirklich und offiziell zu heiraten. Ihre Créme Brulée von sich schiebend, lief sie zu mir und legte ihre Hände an meine Wangen. Dann küsste sie mich, dass mir der Atem stockte. Auf einmal wusste ich, dass ich es nicht vorschlagen brauchte, denn ich bemerkte ihre Unruhe. Meine Verlobte wollte es auch.  
*****

Es war fast, als fielen wir in mein Zimmer. Ganz ehrlich, ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie wir in die Limousine oder ins Haus gekommen waren. Ihre Lippen auf meinen und ihre Hände überall trieben mich so in den Wahnsinn, dass ich nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Meine Hand legte sich auf ihren Rücken und ich trug sie ins Bett, wo ich mich auf Knien über sie lehnte. Wir beide atmeten schwer; unsere Körper strömten eine Hitze aus, die beiden zeigte, wie sehr wir den Anderen jetzt gerade brauchten. Ich küsste sie wieder, saugte ihre Unterlippe ein und knabberte sanft mit meinen Zähnen, als sie ihre Zunge in meinen Mund manövrierte und mich überrascht aufkeuchen ließ.  
‚Es fühlt sich nicht an, als wäre sie unerfahren… Aber was habe ich erwartet?‘ Der Gedanke ließ mir keine Ruhe. ‚Nun, dann hoffe ich, mich nicht zu dumm anzustellen.‘  
Sie löste sich von mir und schaute mich aus ihren blauen, lustverhangenen Augen an.  
„Adrien, ich… Das hier…“  
„Soll ich aufhören?“  
Mein Puls raste, meine Hose war straff und mein Atem ging stoßweise, doch ich würde aufhören, wenn sie es nicht wollte. Doch sie lachte nur.  
„Gott, nein, das ist einfach super! Ich wollte nur bitten… Vorsichtig zu sein.“  
Überrascht blinzelte ich.  
„Na-Natürlich, Prinzessin.“  
„Es ist nur, dass ich… Das ist… Ich hab noch nie…“  
Ich wollte etwas erwidern, aber ich schloss nur den Mund und öffnete ihn. Kein Laut drang heraus.  
„Okay“, sagte ich schließlich. „Ich werde aufpassen. Sag mir bitte, wenn ich aufhören soll.“  
Sie nickte knapp, bevor ich meine Lippen auf ihren Hals setzte. Langsam fuhren ihre Finger unter mein Hemd und hoben es an, bevor sie es geschickt aufknöpfte und zusammen mit meinem Jacket auszog. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Mit sanften Bewegungen schob ich ihre Träger von den Schultern und öffnete den Reißverschluss am Rücken, während ich weitere Küsse auf Hals und Schlüsselbein verteilte. Schwer atmend krallte sie ihre Fingernägel in meinen Rücken, als mein heißer Atem ihr Dekolleté streifte und ihr Kleid kurzerhand Richtung Beine schob. Scheinbar hielt sie es für unfair, nur noch in Unterwäsche vor mir zu liegen – und es machte sie verlegen, wie ich an der gesunden Röte auf ihren Wangen erkannte – weshalb sie mir ungeduldig die Anzughose von den Hüften schob. Bei jeder Berührung ihrer Finger an meiner Haut atmete ich zittrig ein und aus. Ein tiefer Blick in ihre Augen diente als letzte Vergewisserung, dass sie sicher war, aber sie übernahm das Kommando. Ihre Fingerspitzen in meinen Hosenbund gehakt, fuhr sie mit ihrer Zunge meinen Hals entlang übers Schlüsselbein über meine Brust.  
„Gott… Du machst mich verrückt!“  
Als Antwort kam ein Kichern. Doch so lieb sie in diesem Moment auch wirkte, der kurze Ruck, um mich von meiner Unterwäsche zu befreien, ließ mich scharf Luft einziehen. Mit ihren Lippen versiegelte sie meinen Mund und bog den Rücken durch, um mich ihren BH öffnen zu lassen. Voller Bewunderung schaute ich sie an. War sie sonst schon wunderschön, kam nichts an diesen Moment heran. Gerötete Wangen, geschwollene Lippen, lustverhangene Augen und ein leichtes Zittern zeugten von ihrer Erregung. Mein Atem ging stockend, ich blinzelte, um klare Sicht bemüht und fing ihr Stöhnen mit meinen Lippen ein. Ihre Hand glitt über meinen Bauch nach unten und ich musste meine Stirn auf die ihre ablegen. Spätestens jetzt war es völlig um meinen Verstand geschehen.  
*****

Ich schlug die Augen auf und es fühlte sich an, als wäre ich einen Marathon gerannt. Aber es war ein gutes Gefühl. Mein Kopf drehte sich zur Seite und ich erblickte einen Engel. Anders lässt sich Mari nicht beschreiben, wenn sie mit wirren Haaren und nur einer Bettdecke bedeckt auf dem Bauch neben mir liegt und leise im Schlaf seufzt. Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu wecken, erhob ich mich, um mich ausgiebig zu strecken. Meine Muskeln fühlten sich an wie aus Stahl. Mit geklärtem Blick schaute ich mich im Raum um. Wir hatten tatsächlich Chaos hinterlassen. Unsere Kleider lagen im Zimmer verstreut und der Boden war mit Unterwäsche, Taschentüchern und der Folie des Kondoms gepflastert. Ich riss die Augen aus, als mir schlagartig bewusst wurde, was mir gestern so seltsam vorkam und weshalb wir Taschentücher brauchten. Mit zwei Fingern hob ich die Latexhülle an und hörte ein erschrockenes Japsen von meiner gerade erwachten Prinzessin, nach dem mir selbst zu Mute war. Maris Blick spiegelte genau meine Emotionen wieder. Schock, Überraschung und Angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, ist ja gut, ich bin böse. Aber weiter treibe ich es nicht in dieser FF mit den Beiden, da ich den Rest nur zu gerne eurer Fantasie überlasse (ich kann aber auch anders ;)). Und ja, wieder ein Cliffhanger. Erschlagt mich doch mit Reviews ;) (Naja, so schwer ist es jetzt nicht, herauszubekommen, was passiert ist…)  
> Nächsten Sonntag dann das nächste Kapitel – der Epilog; bis dahin: *Popcorn aus der Mikrowelle nimmt und mit Butter überträufelt*  
> Viel Spaß beim Warten und viel Erfolg beim Überleben der Woche :P  
> LG Eure Vany <3


	6. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was? Wieso? Was hab ich getan :D?

Epilog – Marinette POV  
Geschafft. Nach der Hochzeit war dieses Interview das Grauenhafteste und Anstrengendste – natürlich im guten Sinne – was ich je erlebt hatte. So viel Trubel und so viel Prunk – Agreste- Hochzeit, natürlich war das protzig – waren mir neu. Klar, als Ladybug war ich Aufmerksamkeit gewohnt, aber nicht als Marinette. Müde stand ich auf und ging ins Badezimmer, um mich fertig zu machen. Allerdings wurde mir schlecht und ich übergab mich ins Waschbecken.  
„Nanu?“, wunderte ich mich und tat es mit einem Schulterzucken ab.  
Tikki allerdings sah das Ganze problematischer.  
„Marinette“, piepste sie aufgeregt. „Geht es dir gut?“  
„Jaja, mir war nur kurz schlecht. Jetzt geht es wieder.“  
„Du solltest zum Arzt gehen.“  
„Wegen ein Bisschen Morgenübelkeit? Ach quatsch, das ist bestimmt die Aufregung von Gestern.“  
„Was hast du gerade gesagt?“  
„Dass es die…“  
„Nein, das davor. Morgenübelkeit?“  
„Naja, es ist morgens. Und mir ist schlecht.“  
Ich zuckte sie Schultern. Mein Kwami jedoch riss die Augen auf.  
„Marinette, du solltest in die Apotheke gehen.“  
Verwirrt schaute ich sie an, doch dann machte es ‚Klick‘.  
*****

Völlig mit den Nerven am Ende tigerte Adrien durch die Wohnung. Ich hatte ihm eine SMS geschrieben, was Tikki für eine Vermutung hatte und er war sofort zu mir gefahren. Jetzt jedoch machte er mich nervös mit seinem sorgenvollen Gesicht. Kopfschüttelnd schaute ich wieder auf das weiße Stück Plastik – und erstarrte. Meine Gedanken begannen zu rasen.   
‚Was, wenn er ausflippt? Es wäre grauenhaft. Er wird mich hassen, nie wieder was mit mir zu tun haben wollen!‘  
Traurig ließ ich mich an der Badezimmerwand hinabrutschen und stützte das Gesicht in die Hände. Ein Schluchzen verließ meine Kehle, was ihn sofort die Tür aufreißen ließ. Mit sorgenvollem Gesicht ließ er sich vor mir auf die Knie fallen und nahm meine eiskalten Hände in seine, schaute mir in die Augen. Grün traf auf Blau, Blau versank in Grün.  
„My Lady?“  
Diese Worte, so sanft ausgesprochen, reichten, um die Tränen aus mir herausbrechen zu lassen. Sofort nahm er mich in den Arm, fuhr mir sanft über den Rücken. Langsam beruhigte ich mich wieder.  
„Ich… Adrien, bitte hass‘ mich nicht… Aber ich bin schwanger…“  
„Schhhh, Mari… Warum sollte ich dich dafür hassen?“  
„N-Naja… Ich bring d-dein Leben durcheinander…“  
„Und ich bin froh darüber.“  
„Du… Freust dich?“  
Sein Lachen war gelöst und ungläubig.  
„Ach, Bugaboo, was denkst du nur…“ Seine Hand tätschelte meinen Kopf. „Ich liebe dich. Und dafür liebe ich dich noch mehr. Du machst mein Leben perfekt.“  
Mit großen Augen schaute ich ihn an.  
„Aber…“  
„Kein Aber. Ich freue mich.“  
Und er umarmte mich wieder, mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, dass ihm die nächste Zeit keiner aus dem Gesicht wischen konnte. Das von Stolz zeugte. Von Liebe und Achtung. Von Vorfreude. Ganz langsam sickerte der Gedanke in meinen Kopf, dass Adrien wirklich und wahrhaftig glücklich war.   
*****  
POV Tikki  
Menschen sind unlogisch. Aber auch so emotional. Ich war wirklich überrascht, wie glücklich sie sein konnten, glücklich über ein kleines blaues Kreuz auf einem Stück Plastik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaaaa, das wars dann… Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen? Schreit mich an in Reviews (oder per Whatsapp, Kitty Cat <3), wie ihr es fandet. Ich muss sagen, dass ich zwischendurch echt Zweifel hatte, ob ich das noch zu Ende kriege und wie ich was schreiben soll. Ich hoffe, ich konnte euch zumindest eine kleine Freude machen. Schaut doch auch mal, wenn es was für euch ist, in die anderen Geschichten rein oder lasst mir ein Like auf Facebook da? (Cosplay und FF.de)
> 
> -> www.facebook.com/vanykruemelkeks
> 
> Ich wäre wirklich echt froh darüber! (In Zukunft kommen auch Bilder zu diesem Pairing ;) ) Auch gerne auf Tumblr folgen.

**Author's Note:**

> ______________________________________________________________
> 
> Höhöhö, ja ich weiß, I am the Master of Cliffhangers :D *muhahaha*  
> Nein im Ernst jetzt. Cliffhanger. Da will man doch unbedingt weiter lesen, oder ;)  
> Ach so, noch was. Kekse für die, die meine sinnfreien Kommentare unter den Kapiteln immer lesen. *Kekse hinstellt*  
> Teilt sie euch ein für die nächsten Wochen, als Nervennahrung. Die Kapitel sind zwar schon alle fertig, aber trotzdem kommt erst jeden Sonntag das Nächste. Naja, vielleicht lasse ich mich ja auch überreden? *grinst* Haut mal fleißig eure Meinung in die Tasten und füllt meine Alert-Liste mit Review- Benachrichtigungen! *kratzt sich am Kopf* Klingt das für euch auch so falsch…?  
> So, jetzt viel Spaß beim Warten :P LG Eure Vany


End file.
